1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food preparation apparatus and more particularly to a high velocity air slot device for grilling or cooking food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foods, especially meat sections, are desirably grilled upon an open surface over a high temperature heat source such as heating elements, charcoal briquets, gas burners or even open flames. Grilling gives the food a unique combination of texture, flavor, odor and appearance and in particular provides flavor enhancement by browning portions of the food in contact with the grill. The browning of the food involves a complex carmelizing process which takes place on the surface of the food. The carmelizing process involves the nature of the food and its juices and moisture, and is largely responsible for the unique "charcoal grill" flavoring imparted to the food being grilled.
Conventional grills include a grill to cook and support food products. The grill is located above a heat source, such as those mentioned above, which is contained in a cavity directly below the grill. The heat source of such grills operates at very high temperatures up to and including the temperature of burning charcoal, open gas flame tips or cherry red electrical elements. To cook the food products supported on the grill such devices depend, to a large extent, upon direct heat transfer through radiation together with some convection heating through the air and some conduction heating through the grill surface which results from a combination of radiation heat transfer and convection heating. After grilling, the food product bears an imprint of the grill work pattern on its surface which are carmelized portions of high flavor enhancement resulting from contact with the grill.
Conventional grills usually do not possess means for temperature regulation, but instead operate at unregulated high temperatures in order to sear and cook rapidly, rather than bake, the food product being grilled. The high operating temperatures of such grills are frequently above the ignition point of grease which accumulates along with food juices and moisture, and drips onto the heat source causing undesired flames and smoke.
Some conventional grills have means to control energy input and consequently the temperature of the heat source. In such devices the speed of cooking can be controlled, and smoke and flames caused by burning grease can be minimized. This is generally an unsatisfactory approach, however, since reducing the temperature of the heat source drastically reduces the amount of heat that can be transferred to the food. Specifically, reducing the temperature of the heat source diminishes the effect of radiation heat transfer and leaves a grill operator with only relatively inefficient convection heating to cook the food.
Other conventional grills employ blowers and plenum chambers to force air past a heat source and improve heat transfer efficiency by artificial movement of air from a heat source to a food product. After the air is forced past the food product, however, it is generally exhausted to the atmosphere and heat is therefore inefficiently applied to the food. Furthermore, such grills usually have commercial rather than domestic application, are generally large and heavy, and do not provide truly appetizing charcoal flavor to the food unless they employ essentially an open "fire" below the grates.